<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an anthology by cherreyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778249">an anthology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherreyes/pseuds/cherreyes'>cherreyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9 (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Poetry, Suggestive Themes, Tragic Romance, freeform poetry, god help these two, god i'm so gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherreyes/pseuds/cherreyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short poetry focusing on the ship 1/2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>1/2 (9)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an anthology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>clandestine (</b>
  <span>1 / 2, 2's perspective)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>what goes on behind closed doors </span>
</p><p>
  <span>is our only secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it is nobody else's business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>those endless nights</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when the heat rises</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when the world contains nothing but us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and when each touch crackles across my skin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and ignites my heart in a passionate flame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when I strip you of each layer you've applied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and reveal the true you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the you that's for my eyes only.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when my body is yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>collision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my lungs force out snatched air</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that shapes itself to your name</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and my entire body falls </span>
</p><p>
  <span>to your tender mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>grail (1 / 2, perspective could go either way?)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>your hands hold me tenderly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like a lover</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fingers tracing the terrain of my face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>my shoulder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i ask</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"will it be like this forever?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you reply </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"maybe not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but there's nothing more thrilling than </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a love that burns brightly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>consuming everything within it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and leaving nothing but ash.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>will you burn with me, my love?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and it's only when our lips rejoin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that i remember what i've craved</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>strained relationship (1 / 2, 2's perspective)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>why do you always shrink away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when we're touching each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like my hands are hot enough to burn?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and why are your hands so cold</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and retreating</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and hesitant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>whipping away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when I try and hold them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i lowered my head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and waited for a reply</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i knew would never come</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>the sanctuary (1 / 2, from 1's perspective)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>why am i imprisoned here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you scream, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>having been led by my hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>unable to see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>unable to know the truth </span>
</p><p>
  <span>for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i hate this gilded cage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>i</span>
</p><p>
  <span>want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you tear at the arms that embrace you so tightly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like an animal in a trap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and with a voice hoarsened by futile pleas</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you beg the question</span>
</p><p>
  <span>why can't you let me go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and I cry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as I tighten the blindfold </span>
</p><p>
  <span>that it's only because I love you</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>laments of the abandoned (1 / 2 , from 2's perspective).</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>with blood slowly turning black</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cloying, decaying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as it emerges from the arrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wound to my heart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>eyes glazed with the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dried up remains of tears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>clutching your words to my chest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i lie, in decomposition</span>
</p><p>
  <span>awaiting that day</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>ah, but if </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it was for your sake </span>
</p><p>
  <span>i wouldn't mind rotting here forever </span>
</p><p>
  <span>waiting for you</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>1 (from 1's perspective)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>this bullet shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a memento</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of a time when I was wide-eyed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and stood tall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it'll be better one day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yet now, these eyes are squinting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weighed down on the lids </span>
</p><p>
  <span>with the many horrors they've witnessed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>this feeble body</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weakened by all the running away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>from gunfire</span>
</p><p>
  <span>from the one who cared</span>
</p><p>
  <span>from </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>leans grudgingly on a staff.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and the hope i once held</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lays buried with all the other dead.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>all I have left is my crown</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and even that's slowly crumbling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>through my fingers</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR EACH POEM:</p><p>Clandestine: This poem was actually written in 2019, before I discovered 9, but upon finding the poem again, floating around in my docs, I realised "hey, this is actually really good!" and applied it to 1/2. It's about a love kept secret, hidden passion, but also how these two are completely open and true to each other</p><p>Grail: in this one I tried to capture a sense of love in a finite world, where they know they don't have much time left, probably, but they just want to keep this moment Sort of reckless, in a way.</p><p>Strained relationship: shorter, and sadder. Not angry, but more disappointed and saddened. I get the feeling that the speaker blames himself for the other's losing interest.</p><p>The Sanctuary: How the fandom has portrayed 1 and 2 romance in canon compliant works has always fascinated me. This idea of the Sanctuary being a "gilded cage" is also a common trope in 9 fanfiction too. However, I tried to portray 1 as someone who's not inherently evil, or wanting to hurt anyone, but someone acting out of paranoia and fear of losing his friends, or in this case, his loved one. There's also more anger from the speaker of our last poem here.</p><p>Laments of the Abandoned. This poem is probably more to be taken metaphorically than literally if you want it to be canon compliant- knowing someone's left you and that you can never return to what it was, but still holding onto that futile hope... because you still love them.</p><p>1:1 is by far the most interesting character to me. Someone who's so obviously broken and traumatised by war and the massive weights on his shoulders whose only comfort is his authority....and he loses that, too.</p><p>Thank you all for reading! You can probably tell that 1/2 is my favourite ship.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>